1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fish feeders, and more specifically, to fish feeders for hatcheries and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide elongated fish feeders for hatcheries. U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,790 describes such a feeder, incorporating an inner tray and an outer tray, along with means for actuating the inner tray linearly relative to the outer tray. Both trays are provided with holes in the bottom so that the linear actuation alternately positions the holes into and out of fluid correspondence. Accordingly, when the inner tray is filled with particulate fish food, linear actuation of the inner tray in a first direction opens the holes and drops food through both sets of holes, while linear actuation in the opposite direction cuts off fluid communication of the holes and stops the delivery of food therethrough. The linear actuation is provided by a rotational electric motor, provided with a speed reducer, offset crank and various other mechanical parts. Alternately, the tray may be actuated by hand.
The electrical or manual actuation of the tray is conducted from one end of the inner tray, while the other end of the inner tray is coupled to the outer tray by a spring. The spring biases the tray in the opposite direction from the motive force of the electric or manual actuation of the inner tray. The spring also forces the inner tray into the outer tray to prevent particular food material from becoming lodged between the trays.
One drawback associated with the manual operation of such trays is the time-consuming and inconsistent nature of such actuation. A drawback associated with utilization of a rotational electric motor in combination with a speed reducer, power shaft, offset crank, pitman threaded eye, pin, threaded shank and lock nut is the cost, maintenance, weight and bulk of such a collection of materials. Although it is known in the art to provide a solenoid and spring system to actuate the inner tray, to provide a solenoid with sufficient power to actuate the inner tray generates noise levels requiring the use of hearing protection in their vicinity.
Another drawback associated with the prior art is the use of the spring to provide reverse linear actuation. The end of the outer tray must be positioned a distance from the end of the inner tray to allow for the length of the resting spring. This distance requires the outer tray to be extended beyond the length of the inner tray, adding to the weight, cost and dimensions of the prior art feeder. Additionally, the use of springs to linearly actuate the inner tray relative to the outer tray adds additional cost, weight and maintenance to the feeder. It would be desirable to eliminate the need for springs to linearly actuate the inner tray.
Yet another drawback associated with the prior art is the absence of means to prevent the particulate feed from becoming embedded between the sidewalls of the inner tray and the outer tray. Due to the composition of the food, when the food becomes lodged between the trays, the friction therebetween increases greatly, leading to excessive burden on the linear actuator and inconsistencies in terms of feed delivery. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide means for preventing the ingress of particulate food between the sidewalls of the trays.
Yet another drawback associated with the prior art is the inconsistent nature of the feed delivery. Obviously, manual operation of the machine is inconsistent. Similarly, whether the inner tray is actuated with an electric motor and a speed reducer, or an electric solenoid, the motor is typically underpowered to reduce noise levels. While not necessarily a problem when the feeders are new, as particulate becomes lodged between the trays, the trays become harder to move relative to one another, often leaving the motor inadequate to overcome the new frictional forces. This situation often causes the inner tray to move more slowly relative to the outer tray, leading to a longer fluid communication between the holes and a greater food drop. Accordingly, the trays must constantly be adjusted to compensate for the motor""s inability to overcome the frictional forces.
Alternatively, if a larger motor is provided, this larger motor increases the weight, cost and maintenance of the system. Additionally, providing a larger electric motor typically causes a sufficient amount of additional noise to mandate the use of ear protection in the vicinity of the feeder. It would therefore be desirable to provide a powerful, consistent actuation of the inner tray, which is also economic in terms of weight, cost and maintenance, and which maintains the noise levels sufficiently low to avoid the use of ear protection. The difficulties encountered in the prior art described hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.
In an advantage provided by the present invention, a fish feeder is provided which is of a lightweight, low-cost manufacture.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a fish feeder with low noise production.
Advantageously, the prevent invention provides a fish feeder with a consistent actuation and feed drop.
Advantageously, the prevent invention provides a fish feeder which is compact and low-cost to manufacture.
Advantageously, the prevent invention provides a fish feeder which reduces the instances of particulate feed becoming lodged between the trays of the feeder;
Advantageously, the present invention provides a fish feeder which reduces wasted feed;
Advantageously, the present invention provides a fish feeder which improves water quality;
Advantageously, the present invention provides an even distribution of food across the surface of the water.
The present invention relates to a fish feeder having an elongate tray having a first floor and a pair of sidewalls. A second floor is provided within the tray, with both the first and second floors being provided with a plurality of openings. Means are provided for maintaining the second floor in a substantially parallel orientation with the first floor. A pneumatic cylinder is provided around a shaft coupled to the second floor. A pressurized air supply and exhaust are also coupled to the pneumatic cylinder. Means are provided for directing air from the pressurized air supply to the pneumatic cylinder in a manner which actuates the second floor in opposite directions, sufficient to briefly place the holes in the first floor and second floor in fluid communication to allow a predetermined amount of particulate food resting on the second floor to drop from the fish feeder.
In the preferred embodiment, the second floor is part of an inner tray with sidewalls which extend upward and over the sidewalls of the outer tray to prevent food particulate from passing between the sidewalls of the two trays. Also, the feeder is preferably adjustable to allow the holes in the first floor and second floor to be in greater or lesser fluid communication, thereby dropping greater or lesser amounts of food particulate from the feeder.